


Rhys and his daughter bake Feyre a cake

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Future Fic, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted September 28th, 2016. The daughter featured here is also in my fic a Court of Hearts and Darkness is you wanted to check that out.





	Rhys and his daughter bake Feyre a cake

Despite the fact that Feyre was spending the first half of the day of their anniversary with her sisters, Rhys was having a rather swell time.

With his daughter on his shoulders, hands clinging to his hair for support, they wandered around the streets of Velaris buying the ingredients his five year old Eleana had demanded they get (“ _to make a cake, obviously”_ ). The only thing they needed now was eggs, and Rhys knew that his daughter’s favourite place to get them was a small hobby farm outside of the Artist’s Quarter. She loved it not only for the sweet fae who ran the place and gave her free chocolates, but also because to get the eggs you had to climb into the chicken’s coop and find them yourself.

As they entered the gates of the tiny farm, Rhys lifted his daughter off his shoulders so she could stand beside him.

She gazed up at her father and gave him a wide smile, one of her front teeth missing, and held out her hand for him to take.

Together they strolled over to the coup that the owner had told them they were free to use whenever they pleased. Without having to say a single word, Eleana let go of his hand with a wicked giggle and dove into the coup. Although Rhys couldn’t see his blue haired beauty, he knew exactly where she was from the indignant clacks of the chickens that she disturbed.

Having only been in there for a minute, she climbed out holding 5 eggs in her shirt, a makeshift basket of sorts.

“Henny Penny has the best eggs,” She sighed happily.

_____

The High Lord of the Night Court was wearing a shabby apron covered in love hearts, gifted to him by his pain-in-the-ass brother Cassian. His hands were braced in either side on the chair his daughter was standing on, who herself was wearing the matching apron intended for, but never used by, Feyre.

“Do you need help?” He asked her as she struggled to mix their batter together.

“No, obviously.” She replied.

She had taken to saying obviously at the end of most sentences when she answered questions. She heard her favourite person Azriel say it once to Cassian and since then had taken to repeating it over and over. Not only was she repeating a rare moment of snarkiness from Azriel (rare for the soul reason he usually only uses it against his brothers when alone), but also Cassian’s eye roll that proceeded it.  

Her small arms still strained, and rather than taking it from her, Rhys placed his hands over hers and helped her along.

“Thank you,” she turned around and stood on the tips of her toes with her lips puckered. This was a trait she had copied from her aunty Elain, that when you thank someone you must also give them a kiss on the cheek. Rhys leaned down so that she could reach him, resting his hand on her back so that she didn’t accidently fall off her chair.

She pressed her lips against his check, more of a bang than a kiss, and went back to stirring the batter (with her father’s help).

“Do you think she’ll like it?” She asked in a small voice.

Eleana worshipped the ground Feyre walked on, wanting to be like her mother in every way. Although she looked just like Rhys with her hair and eyes, her mother was her hero and she wanted to be just like her. That’s why Eleana told her father that they simply must bake her a cake, because cake is her favourite food so obviously mum would love it too.

“She will love it, I am positive. But before we can give her anything we need to actually cook it.”

Rhys peered at her batter and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head. “It looks marvellous, Eleana. You truly are a wondrous cook. Now scoot out of the way so that I can cook it.”

Eleana flapped her wings and hopped off of the chair she was on, promptly grabbing it and moving it so her father had access to her creation. Eleana had insisted that she make it herself, choosing and mixing the ingredients and only offered Rhys’s help when it was necessary.

_____

“Hello,” Feyre purred to her mate.

She winnowed into their house, wrapping her arms around him from behind and surprising him.

Rhys smirked and turned around so that he was facing his wife.

“Hello, Feyre darling.” He purred in return.

He wrapped his arms around her waist so that they were holding each other, and leant down and gave her a swift kiss.

He had been waiting for Feyre to come home for the better part of an hour, craving the presence of his mate on their anniversary.  

“How are Nesta and Elain?”  He queried.  

“The same as they always are. Where’s Eleana?” She looked over his shoulder trying to spot her little girl, but to no avail.

Feyre furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Usually as soon as Eleana heard her voice she came running.

“She’s fast asleep; we had a big day today.” Rhys answered.

He leaned in and started gently kissing Feyre on her jaw, then neck, then lower.

Feyre laughed lightly and shoved him away. “What did you two do?” She wandered off into the kitchen, where she spied the cake Rhys and Eleana had made. She looked at him with a mischievous grin and went to the cake.

“Nope- Don’t do that,” Rhys grabbed Feyre’s wrist as she went to swipe some icing off the cake.

Feyre pouted at him and rolled her eyes, the exact same way their daughter did. Rhys was now questioning whether she got that habit from her uncle or from her mother.

“El tried so hard to make that- it would hurt her feelings if we ate it without her.”

Feyre sighed but nodded in agreeance.

“We should probably wake her, if she sleeps all afternoon she won’t sleep at all for Azriel and Mor tonight.”

Just as Rhys was contemplating how to wake up his daughter, he saw the object of their conversation dart into the kitchen and launch herself into her mother’s arms.

“Guess somebody is awake,” Feyre joked, hugging her daughter tightly and kissing her forehead.

“We made you a cake!” Eleana said enthusiastically. El didn’t quite understand what the occasion was, but she usually took any opportunity she could to make something for her mother, whether it be drawings and paintings or baked goods.

“I would love to try some!” Feyre’s smile stretched across her face, radiating pure happiness. A matching grin was plastered on the face of their daughter as well, making Rhys’s heart ache with joy.

Feyre went to the longue room to speak with their daughter about her day while Rhys served up some cake for them all.

When he had neatly set out three pieces, the one for El significantly smaller, he made his way into the room and set the dishes on the small table in front of them.

“Thank you,” said El, leaning over to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, thank you.” Agreed Feyre, also leaning over to give him a kiss but this time on his lips.

When they parted, El had a truly disgusted look on her face, cringing away from her parents affections.

“Ew, that’s not how you’re meant to do it.” Was all she said.

Rhys lightly flicked her nose, making her giggle, and insisted that they start eating or else he might starve to death.

Feyre and Rhys took one bite, and then Feyre politely asked Eleana if she could please get them some blankets from upstairs.

Eleana, ever wanting to impress her mother, ran up the stairs to see what she could gather.

Of course it was just an excuse to get her out of the room. As soon as she was out of eyesight, both her parents spat out the horrendous cake, spattering and gagging on the foul taste of it.


End file.
